Halloween Surprise
by katbybee
Summary: Tony throws a Halloween party. The entertainment winds up being more interesting than Tony had planned. Just a fun piece for Halloween that sort of taps on the fourth wall… Slightly A/U. Please review… My cat and my dog approved this posting… I own nothing.


**Tony's Apartment**

**October 26**

Tony was in a great mood. He had just finished shopping for his Halloween bash. He wasn't blatant about his enthusiasm for the holiday like Abby was. He would never admit it was his absolute favorite day of the year. He couldn't begin to imagine what kind of teasing he'd take for that admission.

One reason was because it was one of the few really great memories he had of his father. Senior was a harsh and distant man, but for some reason, when he was around during the fall, Tony's father would go all out helping Tony with a costume, and even had taken him trick-or-treating a few times. After his mother died, things changed, of course, and Senior stopped coming around so much. In fact, Tony was shipped off to boarding schools, and Senior was rarely even a part of his life. Not that Tony ever lacked for anything. There was always plenty of monetary support. Lots of summer camps and excellent schools. Only the best for Anthony DiNozzo. Jr. _Lots of support… but no Dad…_

Tony shook away his depressing thoughts and began pulling things together for his costume… he knew his guests might or might not come costumed as requested, but he'd had a blast putting together his vampire mafia don costume. He had considered dressing as a famous celebrity but decided that was just too lame. Besides, he figured it was a great way to show off the vintage suit and fedora he'd bought… and he'd even put temporary caps on his canine teeth… much classier than the fake plastic ones.

He headed into the kitchen and checked on the spread he had laid out. He had gone all out on the food. There were more sandwich, fruit and snack platters, chips, soda and beer than they would need, but he was a social kind of guy, and figured that he could always invite a few buddies over for cards to use up what might be left[KB1] .

He put the finishing touches on the decorations around the apartment and stood back to look at his handiwork. He had draped fake cobwebs everywhere, and there were fake skulls, black and orange candles and foam jack-o-lanterns all over the place. Crepe paper streamers and several large scary movie posters completed his décor.

Tony had considered balloons, but he knew that things would deteriorate into a helium fest if he used them. He laughed, remembering his, Jimmy's and McGee's antics at the NCIS picnic during the summer. They had commandeered every balloon they could find and had a blast doing stand-up comedy riffs and celebrity impressions, though they all ended up a little dizzy. Gibbs was pretty clear as to what he thought on the matter. He popped their last three remaining balloons and stalked off without a word. _No, helium balloons were probably not a good idea._

He got the music going next… a mix of creepy sounds and soundtracks from his favorite horror movies, and eerie organ music, as well as an assortment of novelty Halloween songs, just to lighten things up a bit. He had an expensive and extensive sound system. The music was smooth and flowed throughout the rooms nicely.

He nodded in satisfaction and went to his bedroom to put on his costume. He figured people would be showing up within the hour, so he wanted to be ready when they got there. The party itself would be low-key. He was planning on music, food and movies. He had some really cool classic horror films for later on, but he had promised Abby they would watch a particular movie first. It was a film he had actually never seen, and neither had Abby, so he was happy to oblige her. It was more of a family film than he normally would watch on Halloween, but it was a cult classic, after all, so he really didn't mind.

He checked out his reflection in the mirror. He grinned evilly, admiring the effect of the vampire teeth. He looked good… the black Hermes had been a good choice. He heard the first knock on the door, and realized it had to be Gibbs. He never seemed to use the doorbell when he came over. He grinned when he opened the door and saw Gibbs framed in the doorway. He was, incredibly, in costume. Well, as much costume as Gibbs would wear anyway. He sported jeans, sneakers and a black tee-shirt which read "This IS my Halloween Costume. Get over it."

Tony laughed at the sentiment as Gibbs strode in and looked around. "Place looks great." He headed for the beer and popped the top on one. He smiled slightly and took a seat in Tony's recliner. Tony grinned and headed to into the kitchen to check on the hors d'oeuvres he had in the oven. He smirked at how quickly Gibbs had made himself comfortable in the black sheet draped recliner, just as the doorbell chimed.

Tony hustled to the door and met Ziva, who had risen to the occasion in fine form. She had come dressed as a ghostly flapper, with her long hair pinned up in a sleek hairstyle and wearing a silver sequined fringed midi-dress, black and red accessories… beads, a red and black fascinator with a short black veil, silver and black heels, a silver clutch and a red and black beaded fringed shawl. Her make-up was very pale, with dark shadows around her eyes and her lips were blood red.

"Whoa, Mistress of the Dark, enter my humble abode!" Tony whistled appreciatively as Ziva stepped into the apartment. His shoulder went immediately numb after Ziva smiled sweetly and slugged him in the arm. She then looked him expectantly holding out the platter she had been carrying.

"Hey, I got this covered. You didn't need to bring anything."

She turned and looked at him. "I did not have to; I know this Tony. I wanted to. They are assorted brownie bites from the bakery near my apartment. I was assured by the proprietress that every occasion should be celebrated with chocolate."

Tony laughed, "Well, you got me there. Thanks! Come put them in the kitchen. You want a drink? I have beer, soda, and bottled water."

Ziva's attention was drawn to the large bin of ice and drinks that sat on the edge of one of the counters. "A bottle of water would be nice, thank you. Do you need help with anything?

Tony handed her the water as he considered her question. "Well, not in the _kitchen_, but if you wanna—" His eyes started twinkling madly, and Ziva gave him a severe look as she interrupted him.

"I would be very careful how you finish that sentence, DiNozzo." She glared at him, but her own eyes grew playful. "Besides, is it not rude to neglect one's guests?"

Tony sighed "Okay, I'll behave, even if it hurts."

Ziva laughed. "Correction, Tony, you will behave, so that it does _not_ hurt."

The two hadn't realized their voices had carried into the living room until they both heard Gibbs choke on his beer laughing.

A number of people showed up after that, some friends from Tony's neighborhood, and a few from his basketball team at the gym. They were a friendly mix and Tony was pleased. Their costumes ranged from scary to silly and every seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ducky and Jimmy arrived together at that point. They made everyone who worked with them laugh with their costumes. Ducky was Sherlock Holmes to Jimmy's Watson, who was fighting to keep his walrus mustache attached to his face. It had been a losing battle so far. He finally pocketed the offending item, and the two men mixed with the rest of the group.

The doorbell chimed again a few minutes later, and this time, Gibbs got up and answered the door. It was Abby and McGee who came in together. Abby was dressed as a pirate wench, resplendent in layers of petticoats, blouse and skirt, topped with a green floor length sort of vest. She wore plenty of apparently purloined jewels and carried a sword. A pair of sturdy boots completed her outfit. Her makeup was appropriately piratical as well. Abby produced a purple plastic jack-o-lantern bucket filled with all sorts of candies and granola packets. "McGee and I went together on a bunch of treats. Can't have Halloween without treats!"

She bustled in the door, practically dragging Tim through the door behind her.

Surprisingly, Tim was not wearing a costume. He had on faded jeans and an old MIT sweatshirt. His feet were shoved into dark loafers. His hair, normally combed neatly and perfectly tamed, was disheveled and he actually looked a bit scruffy. He hadn't shaved that day, and for a blond, he tended to develop five o'clock shadow rapidly. He had been letting his hair grow again, so his "just rolled out of bed" looked even more convincing. His normally shadowed eyes looked bloodshot and weary. Oddly, he carried a clipboard and a coffee mug. He stepped inside and closed the door.

Tony had come into the living room just then. He took in his two teammates appearances. "Hi guys, glad you could make it! Abby, you look fantastic! Probie, you look like hell. You sick or what? That why you didn't wear a costume?"

Abby hugged Tony and started on her rounds, hugging each person present even those she was meeting for the first time. Tony continued to stare at Tim.

Finally, Tim grinned. "Actually, Tony, I am in costume."

Gibbs had been watching the goings on and he was curious. With a raised eyebrow, he addressed his youngest agent. "As what, McGee?"

Tim looked around at the others, realizing none of them had gotten it. "A college student during finals week. What else?"

They all looked askance at him for a moment. Usually, Tim hated any references to the fact that he looked so much younger than he really was. This time, he seemed to be playing it up, and he truly did look as if he were ten years younger.

Tony nodded. "Good enough then. I think everyone's here now. Let's get this party moving. You all know where the food and drinks are at. We'll be putting on some movies in a few minutes. In the meantime, enjoy! As my grandmother would have said, "_Mangiamo!_ Let's eat!"

And for the next hour, eat they did. As Tony had predicted, there would be plenty of leftovers. He set up the movies, and everyone who was staying for the movie night portion of the party settled in various spots all over the living room. Tony's television was huge, and it was practically like being in a home theatre.

He started the first movie, and Abby squealed in delight at the title. 'Oh, you found it! Thanks, Tony!"

No one heard the quiet groan that came from another quarter.

**~NCIS~**

Tim's stomach twisted in knots when he realized what film they were about to watch. He was sitting on the couch between Abby and Ziva. Tony was perched on the arm of the couch. Gibbs had stayed in the recliner and Ducky had ensconced himself into the glider chair, while the others had claimed spots on the floor using either each other or various pillows and cushions to get comfortable.

Tim seriously hoped his teammates' detective skills and enquiring minds were on vacation tonight. Of course, the alcohol they'd imbibed might help… a few of them were pretty well lubricated, so their senses might not be as sharp. He sincerely hoped so, or he was in deep trouble. He shrunk down into the cushions as deeply as he inconspicuously could as the titles ran and the first scene began to play. He sighed, wishing fervently he had worn a costume that made him look like an old man. He really wished he was anywhere but in a room full of people who were about to watch "Hocus Pocus."

He consoled himself that maybe no one would make the connection as the first scene played. After all, seventeen years is a long time. He knew he had changed drastically. He was pretty sure no one would notice. Though he couldn't help but cringe when Thackery first made his appearance, he relaxed when no one seemed to react.

They were caught up in the story, which was a good thing for him… but he had forgotten the two women he was seated between. Ziva was a trained profiler, who never missed a thing. As for Abby, he knew he was doomed when, just after the scene where the cat appeared, she stared at the screen for a long time never saying a word. She grabbed the clipboard out of his hand and pulled out a notebook and pen. Even here, the analytical side of her nature never let up. She alternated between sketching and watching the screen.

Tony murmured, "I've seen that kid somewhere before… the blond kid? He's been in something else, hasn't he? But what? I can't think of any other movies I've seen him in." He huffed in frustration. "I'll think of it."

His eyes were what haunted Abby. She worked on the sketch, even after the blond was no longer on the screen. Finally, she stared at the age-progressed sketch she had made_. She knew that kid._ Maybe from a case or something. She hadn't seen him as the young, long-haired blond from the film, but she'd seen him. _But where?_

Gibbs simply smiled slightly and gave Tim a sidelong glance that let him know _he_ had figured it out.

Thankfully, the group got engrossed in the film, and nothing more was said until it was nearly over. Gibbs had wandered over and was looking over Abby's shoulder at the sketch. He shook his head. 'Not quite right, Abbs. His eyes are greener than that. Hair's shorter too. Face is a little fuller."

His comments caused everyone except Tim to stare at him. Typically, he said nothing and resumed his seat. Abby made the corrections Gibbs had suggested. Her eyes went wide just as Tim broke in, trying to distract her. "Can we just watch the film, guys? Who cares what some kid from the movie looks like now?"

Abby stared at him, eyes narrowed, saying nothing. The first words out of her mouth sent a chill down his spine. "You kept a secret from me, Timmy! And not just a secret… a HUGE secret!"

Cluing into what Abby meant, as the credits rolled, Ziva watched them carefully, but saw no sign of her partner's name. "You are not listed in the cast. Was that indeed you we watched in the film, McGee?"

Tony's mouth dropped and for once he looked like a codfish who had suddenly found himself on land. His eyes were round, and he was totally speechless. But not for long. "What the hell are they talking about, Probie?"

Tim sighed as he took a good look at Abby's sketch. He was impressed. "Okay, you got me. Yeah, that was me playing the role of Thackery. It's my cousin's name in the credits. See, he got really sick with appendicitis right as filming started. He had only filmed like, one scene. He ended up with peritonitis and had to stay in the hospital for a long time. There was no way he could do the film." Tim shifted uncomfortably. He had never really talked about his one foray into acting before.

"I ended up in the film by accident… I was staying with my aunt and uncle and had visited my cousin on the set the first day of filming and I guess the director saw me. We looked almost like twins back then, and so they asked me to step in. I didn't want to be an actor, but my cousin did, so I insisted they leave his name in the credits. It wasn't his fault he got sick."

"And you never told anyone?" This was from Jimmy.

Tim shrugged. "Why should I? I was doing him a favor. His parents split the pay from the movie between our college funds. He went on to act. I went back to the base with my parents and moved on. We see each other at family reunions once in a while. That's really all there is to it."

Tony stared at him. "You got to work with some really famous actresses! What was that like?"

Tim smirked. "Actually, you'd have to ask the cat. He worked with them more than I did. Most of my stuff was voiceovers. I wasn't even on the set that much. But they were nice enough. We hit it off okay… I even exchange Christmas cards with them."

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You exchange Christmas cards with some of the most famous actresses in the world? Your cousin is a famous Hollywood actor. And you never said a word! And how is this not in your personnel file?"

Tim shot back, "Do you have your cousins listed in your file, Tony? Really, I never thought much about it. The movie was filmed a long time ago. Like I said, I hardly ever see my cousin. So…" he trailed off lamely with another shrug.

Tony stared at him in silence for a few moments. "But it's a cult classic, Probie! It's the role that launched your cousin's career! _That_ is a big deal! You must have had a blast filming."

Tim shook his head. "Not really. We filmed on location for part of it, which was fun till they had me running barefoot through a field and then in the woods. That sucked. The stunt work was fun, though I only got to do parts of those scenes. Then, it was mostly just repeating every scene until they were satisfied with it. It was long and boring. Lots of sitting around. And the recording sessions were mostly boring and repetitive. The best part about the whole experience was the food. I gained five pounds just off the catering." He grinned. "They let me eat, because they knew I wasn't going to need to watch my weight. The director felt I was too skinny anyway."

Ducky had a thoughtful look on his face. "Timothy, you said your cousin actually filmed one scene. Did your cousin appear in any part of the film?"

Tim nodded. "He did. He's the one who jumps out of bed in the interior shot of Thackery's bedroom. They filmed that on the first day. I did all the rest. That's why it was legal for us to leave his name in the credits. He _was_ actually in the film."

Abby smiled. "So how did you like wearing a wig? You looked adorable with a ponytail."

"It wasn't a wig. I was living with my aunt and uncle. My father was stationed in Russia, and my mom went with him. They were scared to take us along. Sarah and I lived with relatives for two years. She stayed with my other cousins in Ohio. My uncle didn't care how long our hair was. We both wore it pretty long, as you saw in the film. I didn't get it cut till right before my parents got back. My father would have disowned me."

Ziva frowned. "Did your parents not see the film eventually?"

"Sure, but they thought it was all my cousin. They never knew about me at all."

Jimmy was confused. "Wait, so what about the money you earned from the film? Didn't your parents wonder where the money came from?"

"Nah, my uncle was pretty well off. He was always putting money in both our funds anyway, and into Sarah's as well. My parents never knew the difference."

Tim looked at his friends. "So now you guys know. I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't shown that movie tonight. It's just a part of my past… no big deal."

Tony suddenly got a familiar gleam in his eye, and Tim sighed. He had known that once Tony got over the shock, he would start thinking about some of the lines from the movie… and sure enough, when Tony suddenly grinned, Tim knew a zinger was coming.

"Guess that means you're due for a new McNickname then."

Tim cringed. His thoughts were written clearly across his face. _Great, here it comes._

Tony snickered. "McHotCat" it is.

The others laughed as McGee groaned. "You _would_ remember that particular line!"

Ziva spoke up just then. She had been quiet for some time. "Well, McGee, I think it was a wonderful film, and your final scenes made even me cry. And I know they did the same to Abby and Tony as well."

Tim blinked in surprise. "Wait, what? Tony… cried?"

Tony shook his head vehemently. "I did not! I just got something in my eye. That's all, I swear!"

Gibbs smirked. "That would have been one hell of a coincidence, Tony."

Abby giggled. "And you know Gibbs' rule about coincidences…"

Tony rolled his eyes as they all shared a laugh. Quickly he moved to put in another movie while Tim and Ziva grabbed a couple of bowls of chips and popcorn.

As they settled in and the credits began, his team realized they had been granted one more piece of the enigmatic puzzle that was their favorite computer geek.

**~The End~**

**A/N:** * Tim's reminiscing about the food on the set is accurate. My family and I got to be extras in the movie "Beautiful." The breakfast and lunch buffets were completely amazing, even for the extras. It was an experience I will never forget. (And yes, we are visible in the theatre crowd in the movie.) I hope you liked this.. I had fun blending a little of two of my favorite Sean Murray roles. He was adorable at 14! Happy Halloween, everyone!

* * *

[KB1]


End file.
